Maximum Power
by ninjanicktf
Summary: When Toxon hasn't shown up for a while, N-TEK tracks him out of copper canyon. Max wants to go after him before he can do any damage, but his uncle Ferris says that it's too dangerous,due to frequent monster attacks. After a while, max decides to go, going undercover as Joshua Kyle. Max soon befriends Tommy and the gang, but steel is convinced they're hiding something.
1. Prologue

It has been two months since "the superior max steel" and if you read that fan fic, you know a lot happened at the end of it. Max got his body back; he saved Sydney and copper canyon from toxzon, and made up with the turboix and keeah, and he got a hot girlfriend. Everything was going well for max after that. However, we did not see the last of toxzon. He escaped before the police could capture him. Max hoped they would not see toxzon for a while. Everyone agreed, and (much to their joy) no one knows what happened to him.

Until now. After copper canyon, toxzon decided attacked a new city. To avoid N-Tek and Max steel, he attacked angel grove. He made several attempts to recreate the dragon flame. Servral times he tried, but failed. How, you ask? Well, something stopped him. Something like-

THE MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS! They all managed to stop him before he could destroy angel grove. No matter what toxzon did, no matter what improvements he made, in the end they won. So now he thought the only thing worse than max steel were the power rangers. He was glad max steel hadn't showed up.

However, lord Zedd has seen toxzon's work, and he has plans for toxzon.


	2. crappy frist chapter

Back at copper canyon, max walks into N-Tek. He was finished explaining everything from the superior max steel and apologizing. (Turbiox, mayor, Kirby, ect.)

"Well, I think I cleared things up with the new mayor" Max said to steel. "So I'm not on copper canyons most wanted anymore"

"Glad you did that" steel said. "Do you know how many people dread pissed off?"

"I can take a wild guess" Max noticed Ferris watching a news cast.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"Max, did Ferris say any to you before he disappeared for about two months?" Ferris asked.

"Something like I will return?" Max said.

"Well, he kept his word" max saw the mutant in a news cast. He saw that it attacked the civilians and destroyed almost everything.

"Whoa" max thought.

"luckily, we have the power rangers to thank for saving everyone in sight" the news cast showed the rangers fighting the monster and getting a giant cannon which looks like it came out of nowhere. They each put an orb into the cannon and fired it, destroying the mutant. Max was amazed by this.

"So Toxzon's hiding in angel grove?"

"Yep"

"Okay, then we can go, stop toxzon and-"

"You're not going there"

"Why not?' max asked.

"It's too dangerous to go there. That place is always getting attacked"

"Ferris, have you not been noticing anything happening for about two months ago? Toxzon nearly killed Sydney and almost destroyed the city! If I can handle that, I can handle this!"

"I SAID NO!" Ferris shouted. As they walked out steel got an idea.

"Hey max, how about we go and not tell Ferris?" Steel said.

"I want to do that, but I think we would need help" max said, not noticing what was wrong with that sentence.

Two hours later max and steel are sitting in Ann's house (if you read the superior max steel, then you know that max's apartment was blown up) she walked in.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Ann" max said.

"No problem. It was a pain to make my dad let you stay here, but it was worth it" Ann said.

"Hey Ann, you're all up for adventure, so I want to asked you something" steel said.

"Shoot"

"Well, I and max want to go to angle grove"

"Are you serious?!" Ann said.

"Well, I do-"

"Of course I'll go!" Ann said. Max had a shocked expression on his face.

"You do know what city that is, right?" Max asked.

"Of course I do! It'll be a fun trip"

"You think getting attacked by monsters is fun?!" Steel said.

"I think a lot of things are fun"

"This conversation is going nowhere fast" Steel said.

"So when are we leaving?" Ann asked with excitement.

"Tomorrow" Steel said.

"Great!"

"Wait, what are you going to tell your dad?" max asked.

"That I'm going with Stacy to the mall for a week" Ann said. Max looked at her strange.

"I'm joking"

"Oh" max said.

"I'll think off something" Ann said.

**Well, that's it for now. What do you think so far? Next chatper will be up in who knows how long.**


	3. even crappier secound chapter

**Sorry for the delay, I wanted to work on some other projects and I didn't even start writing this chapter until the 19****th****. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!-ninjanicktf**

A bus stops at angel grove. Out walks max, how now has a hair style like peter parker in the modern spider-man comics, wearing fake glasses, and a red shirt with a black star on it. Then Ann came off, wearing a skirt, an shirt with the Kira on it, and what looks like a stain on said shirt, and with her hair down.

"What's with the stain?" steel asked.

"Some hobo spilled his chili on me" Ann said. "I hate busses"

"I can see why"

"Okay, with that aside, we need under cover names. My under cover name is-"

"Lizzy McGuire?" steel asked, interrupting Ann.

"Even though I loved that show, no" Ann said. "It's Katy valentine"

"Okay, then mine's Joshua Kyle" max said.

"Where the heck did you get that name?" Ann asked.

"From a kid who I thought was really annoying at church" max said (true story, that's where I got the name. don't tell him) max walked for a bit, and realized that they didn't have a place to stay.

"Well, maybe we should befriend one of the residents here" max said.

"What are you, a 1960's robo-" Ann noticed what looked like a group of gray men with shields that had the letter "Z" on them were coming closer.

"Is something wrong, Ann?" Max asked.

"You need to get out of here, now" she said. Max noticed the strange men as well. Ann noticed they seemed to be with somebody. Somebody like-a gold monster. A gold monster with big wings on his back, a tail, a blue snout, sharp teeth, and a sword.

"What on earth is that?" max asked.

"This looks like the perfect place to attack!" the monster said with a raspy of the gray men pointed out max and Ann to the monster.

"What's this? New residents?" the monster said. He walked closer to them while pulling out his sword. Ann jumped up and punched the gold monster in the snout.

"Oh, so your power rangers, huh?" the monster said. "GET THEM!"

"Power rangers?" max asked. They gray men soon came up to him and fought him. He noticed that he and Ann were out numbered. They tried everything they could, but they couldn't stop them. Max punched in in the face. He soon clutched his hand.

"OW!" he shouted. "That face was as hard as a rock!" Ann tried kicking one between the legs. It hurt her foot for a bit, and she came back to max.

"Hey max, do you think steel could-"

"NO! We can't blow our cover!" Ann came up to her and she kicked him in the chest (in the Z). The man then broke apart and turned into a few rocks.

"MAX! The Zs on their chest! It's their weakness!" Ann shouted. Max punched another one on the chest and he broke apart.

"Whoa" steel said, hiding in max's backpack. However, they were too many of them, and they were soon beat down.

"Looks like max steel will have to come out and play" max said. the gold monster came up to Max and Ann with his sword and was ready to kill them.

"Alright, now you know what happens when you mess with lord Zedd's plans!" The monster said as he was about to kill Max. Something stopped him by shouting "hey Goldar!"

"The power rangers?!" Goldar shouted. Ann looked up and saw six people standing on the building behind them. A light flashed on top of them and they soon were all wearing different colored costumes. There was a red one, a blue one, a black one, a yellow one, a pink one, and a white one. They jumped off the building and fought the men, and destroyed all of them. The pink ranger max b=max back up his feet.

"You look new here" she said.

"That's because I am" Max said.

"Stay here, we will handle Goldar and the putties" she said as she grabbed a bow and shot a few arrows at the men. The blue one smashed a few of the men, and soon all of the men were gone. The white one walked up to Goldar while holding his sword.

"Okay Goldar, it's just you and us!"

"Don't think I will let you off the hook, white ranger" Goldar said. "For now I must retreat, but hear me out, lord Zedd's plan will go without interruption! I will be back!" Goldar said as he teleported away. The red ranger walked up to max, who was still where the pink ranger told him to be.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine" max said. The black ranger saw Ann and walked up to her.

"You look like this is your first encounter with Goldar" he said as he helped her up. She dusted herself off. He skirt was a bit torn, but she didn't really care.

"It was" Ann said. She shook the black ranger's hand.

"Well, we better be going" max said. Ann had forgotten about the reason they were even in Angel grove in the first place after meeting the power rangers.

"Ann?"

"Oh, right" Ann said. She looked at her tron skirt, which now looked like a short skirt.

"Now I see why you like to wear jeans" max said.

"Yeah, me and skirts do not mix"

**Okay, this is it for this chapter. Next chapter max is going to meet someone else (and two bullies, hint hint) and we are going to learn that someone else had been following them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please post a review or follow! :)**


	4. A Meeting And A Battle

Not much happened after the last chapter. Max and Ann sat down; they went shopping for a new skirt for Ann, they ate, and after buying a new skirt for herself, Ann went to the park. They were there to hunt down toxzon, but she thought she'd enjoyed it while she could. She saw two people playing Frisbee by themselves. One was wearing a white shirt, and long hair, and the other one had a black shirt on, sort black hair. The person in the black shirt threw the Frisbee at the long hair person, but missed. Luckily, Ann caught it before it hit her in the face.

"Sorry about that" the guy in the white shirt said as Ann handed him the Frisbee.

"Not the first time someone almost hit me in the face with a Frisbee" Ann said.

"Want to play some Frisbee with me?" The person in the white shirt said.

"Sure" Ann said, forgetting about her mission to find toxzon.

"Name's tommy, by the way" The person in the white shirt said.

"I'm Katy" Ann said.

Meanwhile, max looks around in the city for toxzon. He was eating a hot dog when he suddenly ran behind a building.

"What's going on?" Steel asked. He looked and saw rendessa walking down the street.

"What's she doing here?" max asked. Stella walked up to her and max ran in the other direction. Luckily for him, rendessa didn't even notice he was there. Unlucky for him, he ran into another monster. This one looked like a mutant, so max assumed this was one of toxzon's monsters.

"We need to link up! NOW!" steel said. Max looked behind him to see if anyone was there. No one was, so he linked up with steel.

"Light, who are you and what do you want?"

"I am one of lord zedd's monsters!" it said. "And by the looks of it, you must be destroyed!" he attacked max steel, and max was caught off guard. Max fought the monster, but the monster got the upper hand.

_He's worse than Loki!_ Max thought (see marvel/max steel encounter to see what he's talking about) the monster kicked him in the ribs.

_He's worse than Jenny! _Max thought (see max steel betrayal to find out what he meant by that) the monster was about to finish max when two people came up to him. one was a red power ranger, and the other one was yellow.

"These guys again?!" steel asked. The fought the monster, and then two more rangers came: the pink one and the blue one. They fought the monster before max could get up. Back at the park, tommy, Adam (the guy in the black shirt) and Ann were still playing Frisbee when they heard a certain noise. Tommy answered his commucator while Ann and Adam weren't looking.

"Yes zordon?"

"Tommy, you and Adam need to help the others against lord zedd's new monster" zordon said. "The attacked a power rangers cosplayer, and I don't think the other can handle him on their own"

"Got it zordon" Tommy said. "Hey Ann, we would like to stay, but me and Adam have to go study"

"But it's the middle of sum-" Adam then thought about what Tommy meant. "Oh, right"

"Catch you later" Ann said right before Tommy and Adam ran off. Ann knew they were lying, but where they were going she knew wasn't any of her business. However, where max was is her business so she ran to max and saw the monster getting beat down by the four rangers. Max tried to join the fight before two more rangers stopped him.

"You stay here, we can handle this" The white one said. They fought the monster as Ann was thinking to herself. She was wondering why the white ranger's voice sounded familiar (if you know about the original power rangers, you know why) the black ranger attacked the monster. The rangers (except for the white ranger) al used their weapons to from a special power cannon.

"FIRE!" they all shouted, and the power cannon destroyed the monster.

…

Elsewhere on the moon, Goldar is reporting to his boss about his failure last chapter. His boss looked like he was skin less, had meat tips on his fingers, calves, chest, and his waist, and he had a face with a big red visor with a silver spike on top and his mouth was covered by a face mask which looked a bit like shredder's in the 1990 ninja turtles movie. He carried a big staff that had had the letter Z on top of it. He was really scary, and all of his minions were scared of him.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET THE RANGERS BEAT YOU?!"** he asked in a really deep voice.

"I'm sorry Lord Zedd, but I was going to kill these two humans but the power rangers got in my way!"

**"I don't want excuses! I WANT RESULTS!" **Lord Zedd shouted at Goldar.

"You know, some of these monsters you've recently have been sending are strange" scorpina said.

**"What monsters?"** he asked. Scorpina showed him some broadcasts showing toxzon's monsters.

**"There is no way those are my monsters!" **Lord Zedd shouted at scorpina.

"If they're not yours, when who's are they?" she asked.

"Maybe there's another monster maker on earth!" finster said as he saw the monster.

**"Are you saying that Rita found her way to earth?!"** Lord Zedd shouted.

"No, but I do have an idea on who's been creating the monsters" Finster said.

**"THEN FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!" **Lord Zedd shouted.


	5. Let's Get It Started! (lazy title)

Max and Ann walk into an apartment.

"So you found a place to live?" Ann asked.

"Pretty much" Max said. He opened the door. Ann was really disgusted by what she saw.

"This looks like Freddy's apartment from that episode of ICarly" Ann said. "Even to the point where there's no toilet"

"Well, it was only $200 a month and we're not staying here forever, and we'll be gone by next Tuesday"

"Why couldn't we stay at a hotel?" Ann asked.

"Dude, their twenty bucks a night!" max said. Ann rolled her eyes. She then saw something outside. It looked like it was created by toxzon, and without a doubt, it was really a creation by toxzon.

"Max, one of toxzon's-things are attacking!" Ann shouted (she made a pause when she said thing) Max and Ann rushed outside and saw the mutant.

"GO TURBO!" max shouted. Toxzon was watching from a camera in the beast's fore head. He wants to examine the fight so that when the rangers fought another one of his monsters, he'll be ready. One thing he did not count on was max steel showing up, so when He saw max steel at the fight, he nearly fell out of his chair.

"No way! How did he find me?!" Toxzon asked in rage. Max engaged the monster as soon as he transformed into base mode. Ann grabbed some sort of tech and put it on her arms, giving her strength. Max tried to punch the monster in the face, but his head was as hard as a rock, causing max to jump back and clutch his hand. Ann on the other hand smashed it a bit, including the camera in his forehead.

"NO!" toxzon shouted as he smashed the desk he sitting at in anger. Max steel tried fight the monster some more until the power rangers came and beat the monster.

"Adam, get the girl to safety!" The white ranger said to the black ranger. He nodded and got Ann to safety.

"You alright-" Adam then noticed who he was rescuing.

"You sound familiar, have we met?" Ann asked.

"I don't think so" Adam lied. He ran away while the red ranger went to max steel.

"You guys need to get out of here!" max said to them.

"We can handle this!" The red ranger said.

"I don't think you can!" max said. "This isn't a normal monster!"

"He's right red, lord zedd's monsters are tougher!" the yellow ranger said as she kicked the monster in his gut. She used her daggers to strike down the monster. The rangers then used all of their power and made a giant cannon that was shaped like a dragon (I forgot what it was called). They each put an orb in it and put a sword into it. They fired it, destroying the monster.

"Okay, it looks like we handled it" red ranger said. "Or is that still not enough to make you happy?"

"Red, we should leave" the white ranger said. They left as max steel left. He got Ann up and they kept walking. So they once again went shopping. Max bought some food and a comic book, Ann bought a shirt with a cool looking dino footprint on it, and a souvenir for Jackson.

"Wow, power rangers toys, power ranger clothing, the merchandising is like spaceballs!" Ann said. Max had never seen space balls, so he had no idea what she was talking about. He later bumped into someone trying to get something for keeah.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" he said. He was wearing a red shirt, and he had black hair. "What were you trying to get up there?"

"That mug" max said as he pointed at a mug with the white ranger on it. "It's a gift for a friend" the guy he bumped into grabbed it and gave it to him.

"you know, the white ranger is a fan favorite" the guy said. "My name is rocky"

"Josh" max said. they shook hands as Ann came back with a shirt with a cool looking face on it.

"Do you think Jackson would like this?" she asked. She saw rocky, and thought about something. "Do you know someone named tommy?"

"Yeah, he's one of my friends" Rocky said. "You met him?"

"Yeah" Ann said. Two girls walked up to rocky. One had brown hair and wore a pink shirt with a white skirt, and the other one had a tan, wore a yellow tank top and jeans, and had black hair.

"Hey rocky, we need to-" they both saw max and ann. "oh, we should introduce our selves. I'm Kim" the girl in the white shirt said.

"And I'm Aisha" the girl with the tan said. "We need to get going"

"Why?" rocky asked.

"We promised a friend we'll see him, remember?" Kim asked. Rocky caught wind of what Kim was talking about.

"It was nice to meet you max" rocky said. Max waved as rocky exited.

…

Toxzon was still sitting at his desk, perfecting his new monster when Goldar came right behind him.

"Oh great, a gold monster!" toxzon said.

"My lord Zedd wants to speak to you!" Goldar said.

"Well him I said "go f-" Goldar pointed his sword at toxzon's face, scaring the crap out of him. "on second thought, I think I would like to talk to your boss"

**Oh no, Lord Zedd wants to talk to toxzon! what are the turbiox doing here?! When will power rangers super megaforce come back on?! find out next time!**


	6. Guess Who's Back

At the moon palace Lord Zedd is talking to toxzon. They have been talking about toxzon's monsters. I'm too lazy to write down their talk, so I'll write it down from a certain point.

"so you want me to genetically enhance your monsters with a special toxin so you can destroy the power rangers?" he asked.

"**Exactly!" **lord Zedd said to him.

"Okay, I'll do it, under one condition"

"**Name your request"**

"There is something deep in the ocean I want. A robot. Its remains were dumped there after its power source went dry, and I haven't been able to find it since"

"**So you want me to find it and resurrect it?"** Zedd asked.

"You catch on quick" toxzon said. "I bet if the monster fails, this won't"

"**I like this plan**" lord Zedd said. he used his staff to zap a lighting blot into the ocean. Deep in the ocean lays the remains of Jenny (not to be confused with XJ9) a robot who was really friendly with max, but lost her mind and tried to kill him. Max had no choice but to shut her down, and after words they dumped her remains in the ocean, where she has remained inactive since. Until a lightning bolt gave her energy back. She opened one of her eyes.

"I…still…function!" she uttered. She looked at herself and noticed that seven months under the water had caused some sea creatures to attach to her, and others to steal bits and pieces off her. She was now missing an arm and part of her face. Regardless, Using her new power, she rises up from the water (like iron man in iron man 3) and get back to the surface.

At N-Tek, Betro picked up something. He was so shocked he got off his chaor and ran to ferris. Ferris was talking to keeah and Jackson when berto ran in the room.

"Uh berto, is something wrong?" Jackson asked. Berto showed some footage that N-tek got of a satellite of something comeing out of the ocean.

"I'm going to kill someone if that's Megatron" Keeah said.

"Ferris, you're not going to believe this!" berto said. He zoomed in onto jenny.

"No way-I thought she was destroyed!" Ferris said.

"She's kinda hot" Jackson said.

"I was busy fighting darkia when this "jenny" thing happened" Keeah said. "What happened to her?"

"All of her turbo energy was poof! Destroyed! And she wasn't functional!"

"Still, she's kinda hot" Jackson said.

"How the crap did she get back online?!" Ferris asked.

"Well, it looks like something else is powering her now" berto said. "But I have no clue what!"

"Get max here now!"

"There might be a problem with that" Berto said.

"I haven't seen max in three days!" Jackson said.

"Me neither" Keeah said.

"Great" Ferris said. "Where could he be?!"

"Where else? Angel grove" Keeah said. Everyone stared at her with a "how would she know that" face. "What?"

…

At the Moon place, jenny got to Toxzon and lord Zedd.

"Hello, Jenny" toxzon said.

"Toxzon?" she asked. "I thought you were captured!"

"I found a way" he said. She saw lord Zedd standing, who scared her a bit. She turned around and saw Goldar, who pulled out his sword.

"**I bet your wondering why you're still alive"** lord Zedd said. Jenny nodded. "**I brought you back. You no longer need to run on turbo energy, and you have all of your memories restored"**

"What do you want from me?!" she asked.

"**I want you to help me. You remember M-tech, right?"**

"You mean N-Tek?" Jenny asked.

"**SILENCE! You hate them, right?" **jenny, who was a bit scared, nodded. "**Well, I have some news for you! I can help you crush N-Tek, but only if you help me kill the power rangers"**

"What if I don't want to?" she asked.

"**I'm the reason you're still alive, and I can give you a new body, and I can take it all away"** lord Zedd said. "**Now, do we have a deal?"** jenny had no idea what to think. She had no idea what a "Power Ranger" was, and she wanted to keep living. Lord Zedd held out his hand. Jenny did want a new body, so she accepted Zedd's offer.

…

Max and Ann were talking for a bit when max ran in the other direction. He made a left, and grabbed Ann's arm and pulled her closer.

"What, did you see rendessa again?" Steel asked.

"No, all of them! What are they doing here?" max said.

"Wait, the turbiox are in angel grove?!" Ann asked. "Why?"

"I don't know!" max said. He then saw someone else walk up to them.

"Dark max?" Ann asked. "The heck is he doing here?" dark max was talking to the turbiox, when Ann tried to run and found two guys. One was fat, had brown hairs and wore some sort of cap. The second one was skinny, was wearing a spiked collar, and had black hair. If you're a power ranger fans, you probably knew this bulk and skull when I said two guys. She was eavesdropping on their conversation when they spotted her.

"Hey baby" Skull said. Ann noticed they were holding a strange device.

"What the heck is that?" max asked.

"This is the key to finding out who the power rangers are" Bulk said. "If the rangers show up, this is sniff them out, and will find out who they really are"

"That's…cool" Max said. Bulk turned it on and it sucked max's fake glasses off of his face, along with Ann's hair clip, and max's wallet. Bulk tried to turn it off, resulting in skull getting a crow bar and smashing the machine. Luckily they did this because it wouldn't be long before steel got sucked in as well.

"That was…interesting" max said as he picked up his fake glasses and his wallet.

"You know, I think those glasses are fake" Skull said.

"What makes you think that?" max asked.

"Because they don't any-un-"

"Lenses?" Ann asked.

"Yeah" Skull said.

"These are 99% authentic" Max said.

"99%?" Ann asked. "What about the other 1%?"

"Math was never my strong point!" max said. Ann was about to respond with how illogical that was when a bunch of putties came out of nowhere. Another monster (Imagine him looking like slam bam from Skylanders, but purple instead of blue) came from them. Bulk screamed like a little girl and ran away. So did skull. Max and Ann were left to fight the monster.

"It looks like one of Toxzon's monsters, but it also looks like one of the other's guys monsters!" max said.

"That's because it's both!" toxzon said. max turned around and saw toxzon standing on top of a building. "Lord Zedd made the monster from a charator in a video game, and I injected it with a speacl toxin! He's unstoppable!"

"We'll see about that!" max said. as max turned into max steel, Ann got a text from Jackson (she heard "Ham sandwich!" from Godwin from duck dynasty). It read:

"we can't find max, do you know where he is?" ann texted back:

"Nope" with a sad emoji. She saw Tommy-with Kim, Adam, rocky, Aisha, and someone else with glasses and brownish, blondish hair.

_What are they doing here? _Ann thought. _They're going to get killed!_ All of them grabbed something out of their back pockets after tommy shouted "It's morping time"

"Tigerzord!" tommy shouted.

"Mastodon!" Adam shouted.

"Paraydacal!" Kim shouted.

"Triceratops!" Billy shouted

"Saber tooth tiger!" Aisha shouted.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Rocky shouted. She saw what looked a bit like different colored Venom Symbiotes that were crawling up them, and a chest armor got on tommy. Ann was shocked by what she noticed: Her new friends are the power rangers!


	7. A Fight And Annoucement

Randessa and the rest of the turbiox (Dark max was also there) were still talking about their mission in angel grove.

"Okay, so are you sure that the D.I.N.G.U.S is here?" Stella asked.

"it should be" dark max said. "According to my memories, dread hid it in angel grove so that no one would find it. Where in angel grove is another story"

"Still, we need to destroy it!" Franny said.

"Uh, D.I.N.G.U.S stands for Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. It has the power to destroy the entire state of California, and the next four states" before they could start looking, the putties came and attacked all of them.

"Transform!" dark max said as he generated a blade. "I'll handle these things!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBIOX!" they all shouted. They had a Super Sentai/Power Rangers morphing sequence, and (Like sailor moon and super sentai and every single anime) they ended it with some sort of pose. They soon fought the putties, and after defeating the putties, something shot at them. They turned around and saw jenny, who was in a new body. Her face was the same, but her hair was shorter, and she looked more like a twenty year old than a sixteen year old. Her outfit was aslo different. Instead of having a N on her chest she had a Z, and the white parts were now black, and the black parts were now red. She pointed out her arm, which transformed into a giant cannon.

"Are you with N-Tek, or lord Zedd?" she asked.

"We have no frickin' clue on who lord Zedd is, and we're with N-Tek!" rendessa shouted.

"Big mistake" Jenny said. she used her arm cannon to shoot at turboix. They ran out of the way, causing her to hit the building instead. This causes the building to explode, which catches the attention of max, the power rangers, and N-Tek (who are on their way to Angel grove)

"What was that?!" Ferris asked as his aircraft rocked, almost knocking him over.

"I don't know!" Jackson said as he tried to get back up. He heard some sort of thing, which was his text. He opened it up and got Ann's text.

Back at Jenny, max turned around and saw jenny.

"No way" max said. Rocky (who was the red ranger) got up.

"You look like you know that robot" Rocky said. Max walked up to jenny, very shocked by seeing her in her new body.

"Jenny?" he asked.

"Hello max" she said. "Miss me?"

"What happened to you?" Max asked.

"Lord Zedd gave me a new body" Jenny said. "So I can destroy N-Tek and the power rangers!"

"Jenny, Ferris tried to protect me! He didn't think about that whole death thing!" max said. He put out his hand, hoping jenny would shake it.

"Take my hand"

"You want me to cut off your hand?" Jenny asked.

"Remember? I was kind to you. I gave you a place to stay. We kissed!"

"You killed me!"

"I had no choice!"

"What the heck are they talking about?!" Adam asked.

"Please, join us again-it'll do you good" jenny looked at max. it almost seemed that she would shake max's hand, but instead, she punched him across the street.

"I'll never join you!" she shouted. She jumped towards the ranger and started fighting all of them. She generated a blade and tried to kill Aisha, but tommy used Saba to block Jenny's saber.

"Out of my way, white ranger!" Jenny said. "I must kill this ranger"

"NEVER!" Tommy said before he kicked her. She formed the arm cannon, and Billy (The blue ranger) grabbed his lance and threw it in the cannon, which destroyed it. Jenny grabbed a sword and tried to kill Billy before Kim (pink ranger) shot her. She got up and tried to kill Kim but max got in the way and punched jenny in the stomach. She fell over, and max walked up to her.

"I'll give you one last chance!" max said. "Join us, and you can come back to N-Tek, and no one gets hurt"

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" she shouted as she formed the arm cannon. All of the rangers got up and attacked her, with tommy smashing the cannon. They fought her, grabbed their guns and shot her, and then they formed the power cannon.

"POWER BOW!" Kim shouted.

"POWER AX!" Adam shouted.

"POWER LANCE!" Billy shouted.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Aisha said.

"POWER SWORD!" Rocky said as he jumped in the air. They all combined their weapons and formed a cannon. Jenny (Who was now really injured) saw them point the gun at her.

"No…please!" She shouted. Rocky turned to max.

"Look, I know she's your friend, but you saw what she could have done if that building wasn't condemned!"

"I do" max said.

"Please, max, call off the cannon!" she said. She begged for mercy, but max wasn't willing to give it to her.

"You're not the girl I kissed any more" max said. All of the rangers fired the cannon, and destroyed jenny.

**Okay, I have some bad news. I'm not going to update this story anymore. Why? Two reasons: 1: no one is reading this. 2: I don't really want to write this anymore. I'm finding myself really dis-pleased with this story, and there are some other stories I want to write. I will post what was to happen on my DeviantArt on Saturday. So good bye, and I hope to see you guys again soon. This is ninjanicktf siging out, and as Stan lee says, excelsior!**


End file.
